This invention relates generally to bedding and more particularly to mattress pads for overlying or covering a mattress.
Present day mattresses are constructed of materials which, while having some insulative properties, still readily dissipate body heat therein and therethrough. Thus, particularly in more recent times of energy shortages, when one sleeps on a mattress in cold surroundings, much of the body heat generated during sleep is not retained within the immediate surroundings of the person sleeping or resting, as it passes through the mattress and is dissipated within the mattress. It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide a mattress or mattress pad which greatly assists in reflecting and retaining body heat about the person of the individual reclined on the mattress.